degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/The Shore: Below Zero! Promo 1-Music Video
(The Song Unbroken by Demi Lovato comes on) (Juliana, Daniel, Steven, Justin, Alex, and Stefanie are on the track getting prepared for a track meet) (They all look at each other) (Stefanie, Juliana, Daniel, Justin, and Alex look worried. Steven smiles) (A gun-shot was fired, and the six of them start running) (Alex looks at the football team, and gets glares from them) (He gets a flashback of the football team ganging up on him. He pushes one of them) (The flash back ends. He looks away and continues running) (As Juliana is running, she looks back at Steven who is behind her) (She gets a flash-back of him abusing her, and her screaming for help) (The flashback ends. Steven runs into Juliana’s lane, and holds her back from the race) (As Stefanie is running, she looks at the crowd, and notices a guy in a McDonalds uniform) (She gets a flashback of him sexually assaulting her. She cries and walks out of McDonalds) (The flashback ends, and she starts running faster) (Justin watches Alex running. He smiles. A football player throws a water bottle at him) (He gets a flashback of a prank him and Alex put on the team. Alex yells at Justin and he starts to cry) (The flashback ends Justin looks at the football player and gives him the finger. He continues running) (The football team gets off the bleachers and goes on the track field) (Daniel notices Steven blocking Juliana) (He gets a flashback of him kissing Juliana. Steven watches them and separates them) (He takes Juliana’s hand and they run past Steven. Steven gets angry and chases them) (As Stefanie is running, the McDonald’s guy glares at her) (She gets a flashback of him locking her in his car. As he kisses her, she cries) (The flashback ends. She runs faster. He gets on the track field) (Alex is almost at the finish line. He turns around and sees Justin running from the football team) (He gets a flashback of him and Justin hugging. He holds him tight, and kisses him) (Alex turns around and runs toward Justin. He grabs Justin and carries him in his arms) (Juliana, Daniel, Alex, Justin, and Stefanie are all in an even line) (The football team, McDonald’s guy, and Steven are behind them chasing him) (Daniel and Juliana hold hands, as they run away from Steven) (Alex is holding Justin in his arms. The football team runs toward them) (Stefanie is in tears as she’s running. The McDonald’s guy is behind her trying to grab her) (Alex looks at some rope near by a bench) (The screen goes black. A gunshot, some cries, and screams are heard) The Shore: Below Zero Premieres Tomorrow Night At 8:30 '' ''Only Degrassi Wiki *Not all the main cast are in the music video. Also, some of the main cast that are not in the music video will get there own offical promo. ''Scooter14 wrote this promo. You should check out his fanfic Orlando: TCB! '' Category:Blog posts